1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slide rail assembly, and more particularly, to a slide rail assembly having blocking mechanisms when a second rail moves relative to a first rail to a first position and a second position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a slide rail assembly comprises a first rail and a second rail capable of moving relative to the first rail, wherein the second rail is configured to install a carried object, for allowing the carried object to be pulled out or retrieved relative to the first rail through the second rail. For different market requirements, related products are developed to have a blocking mechanism for holding the second rail when being pulled to different positions, and a user can disable the blocking mechanism. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,412,891 B1, U.S. Pat. No. 8,317,278 B2 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,794,030 B2 already disclose such type of techniques. Thus these cases are provided for reference.
Current conventional slide rail assemblies usually provide a positioning or stopping function only when the slide rail assemblies are fully extended. However, when the slide rail assembly is partially extended, there is no design for the positioning or stopping function. Therefore, the present invention provides solutions for solving the problem.